


The Steel Menace

by KrozJr



Series: Isobel Saga [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Mystery, Typical peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrozJr/pseuds/KrozJr
Summary: When The Doctor, Jamie, and Zoe return to London following The Invasion, they run into Isobel. They are needed - someone is kidknapping certain people for a nefarious purpose, and then Jamie disappears...





	1. Part 1 - A Call For Help

**Author's Note:**

> This 4-part story will be published every Wednesday and Saturday.

**Part 1 - A Call For Help**

 

Zoe glanced up from her book, and looked at the Doctor and Jamie. They were engaged in a game of chess. Currently, the Doctor was winning. Jamie hopelessly moved his king away from the queen, before watching helplessly as the Doctor checkmated him for the seventh time.

“Queen to E4, you are in checkmate.” The Doctor punctually stated.

“Ye cannae go easy on me, can ye!” He replied, exasperated. The Doctor was about to tell him where he’d gone wrong when he heard the wheezing and groaning sound of the TARDIS landing. Peculiar. He hadn’t asked it to land, so why had it done so? He got up and went to the console, Jamie following him. Zoe sighed, she didn’t know how he managed to delude himself into believing he flew the thing. Slowly, she followed them to the console room. The Doctor, confused, looked at a brightly-lit multi-coloured screen for a few seconds, then poked his head out of the door. He came back in, bemused, flicked a few switches, and then strode out, Jamie and Zoe in tow.

 

They walked down a desolate side street, covered in litter. The Doctor slowly brought out his striped recorder and played a marching tune for a little bit before pocketing it.

“Doctor, where are we?” Zoe took the opportunity to ask. She was curious as to where they were. The Doctor thought for a moment before replying.

“Earth, not that long after we left.” He replied, thinking of the last time he’d been here, the Cybermen and Vaughn trying to take over the world. Zoe briefly allowed herself a thought of Isobel, the photographer whom she had taken a liking to. Suddenly, the dingy alleyway they’d been walking down opened up onto a busy street, and the Doctor immediately bumped into someone. He turned to say sorry, but was astonished by who he saw.

“Isobel? Isobel Watkins?” He asked.

“Yes, why… oh, Doctor, it’s you! And Jamie and Zoe too! How nice to see you again! Curious actually.”

“Hmmm, why’s that? Nice to see you again too.” Zoe asked.

“Well, UNIT brought me on staff and we’ve been investigating a disappearance. A woman, mid-to-late teens, the Brigadier thought you might know her.” Isobel replied.

“Hmmm, what’s her name? Did she live here, was she visiting? Why did the Brigadier think I knew her?” The Doctor replied, curious.

“Visiting with her foster parents, a Ms Victoria Waterfield.” Isobel stated, and Jamie and the Doctor were stunned.

 

—Flashback, three days ago.—

 

Mr and Mrs Harris, along with Victoria Waterfield, stood on the drafty platform of Piccadilly Circus tube station. The platform was mostly empty, as many Londoners were at work. As a train came in, the three boarded and sat down.

“So, Victoria,” asked Mr Harris, “have you ever been to London before?”

“Well, I went once with the Doctor and Jamie - there were Yetis on the Underground!”

She replied. She spoke the last bit a little too loud and got a few funny looks. The train continued on. Eventually, they got to Baker Street, and they alighted. Suddenly, for a moment, the platform lights went out. There was a panic, and a high-pitched scream.

“Victoria!” Mrs Harris called as the lights came back on. But it was no use; Victoria was nowhere to be seen.

 

—Return to present—

 

The CCTV tapes stopped. Jamie and the Doctor were shocked at what they’d seen. It was undoubtedly Victoria, their Victoria, who had been abducted.

“Ahh, Doctor, I see you’ve seen the CCTV footage.” The Brigadier said as he entered.

“Yes. And I want to find her.” The Doctor and Jamie said simultaneously.

“What’s more, Doctor, others have gone missing too. Any of these names ring bells, Doctor? A Mr Ben Jackson, A Mrs Polly Jackson, A Ms Dorothea Chaplet, and A Ms Barbara Wright. Particularly nasty one that, we had her boyfriend, chap named Ian, in here. They’d been on their way to a nice restaurant where Ian was going to propose. Any idea who they are or what links them?” The Brigadier spoke.

“Yes, all of them. All of them used to travel with me.” The Doctor replied. 

“Doctor, what would someone want with all of your old companions?” Jamie asked. The Doctor though for a moment before responding “I don’t know, but get me Ian here at once.”

 

Ian Chesterton was distraught. His soon-to-be-fiancée missing, the date cancelled. The lights had gone, and all he’d heard was a scream. All he’d seen was a glint of silver. Then the lights returned and she was gone. For nearly a week he’d been miserable, sitting in a nice house, devoid of one of the people it should’ve contained. He’d tried to return to his job as a science teacher a few days ago, but had broke down into tears halfway through first lesson. He was sent home on paid leave. He was sitting on a chair in his sitting room when his phone on the table next to him started to ring. Tentatively, he picked it up, and said “Ian Chesterton speaking, how can I help?”

“Yes, hello Ian. Remember how the police came around a few days ago about your girlfriend going missing? Well, we’ve got a scientist in called the Doctor and he thinks there’s an unearthly connection here.” A voice from down the phone replied. Ian’s heart skipped a beat. The Doctor?  _ The  _ Doctor? As in, travelling-through-time-and-space-in-a-blue-box The Doctor?

“Can you put him on please?” Ian slowly replied, stuttering. There was a muffling sound at the other end, before a man came on.

“Listen, Colchester (‘ _ Really?’ _ Ian later thought). I’m the Doctor, although you might not believe it.” The Doctor said.

“But you sound… different. How?” Ian bemusedly replied. This wasn’t his Doctor, he knew that for certain.

“Seriously, you believe a man can travel through time and space in a blue box, can fight giant pepper pots with egg whisks, and can get engaged through cocoa. You don’t believe he can change his face?” 

“True point. So, you think that something unearthly is up to no good here, Doc?” A convinced Ian responded.

“Yes, and I want you here. Can I give you an address? And don’t call me Doc!”

 

“Look, let me out! I’ve never done anything to you!” Barbara shouted as she struggled against her restraints. A lady called Dodo, she believed, echoed her thoughts, while the other two just looked glumly at the floor.

“Oh, it’s no use. They don’t understand you. They think you are illogical.” A girl, possibly called Polly, replied. She’d been brought in around the same time as her husband had been removed. His name was Ben, she thought. She had no idea where they had taken him, only that he would be ‘improved’, they said. ‘On the bright side, they didn’t have Ian’ she thought. Suddenly, she felt a cold grip on her arms as she was pulled backwards.

“Where are you taking me? What are you going to do to me? Please rel-“ her cries were cut off as a bulkhead slammed down and Victoria slowly cried.

“Doctor,” she whispered, “Jamie. We need you.”

**Next Time: The Cold Army**


	2. Part 2 - The Cold Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. In a kind of response to jessm76 (I hope I got that right), the monster is revealed at the end of this chaper but the best cliffhanger is at the end of part 3. Enjoy, bext episode up Saturday 6th October.

**Part 2 - The Cold Army**

 

**Last Time:** “Look, let me out! I’ve never done anything to you!” Barbara shouted as she struggled against her restraints. A lady called Dodo, she believed, echoed her thoughts, while the other two just looked glumly at the floor.

“Oh, it’s no use. They don’t understand you. They think you are illogical.” A girl, possibly called Polly, replied. She’d been brought in around the same time as her husband had been removed. His name was Ben, she thought. She had no idea where they had taken him, only that he would be ‘improved’. ‘On the bright side, they didn’t have Ian’ she thought. Suddenly, she felt a cold grip on her arms as she was pulled backwards.

“Where are you taking me? What are you going to do to me? Please rel-“ her cries were cut off as a bulkhead slammed down and Victoria slowly cried.

“Doctor,” she whispered, “Jamie. We need you.”

 

Ian slowly drove up to a gate. The guardsman asked for papers, and that was when Ian noticed it. A strange piece of metal, almost like a rat, looking at him. It retreated away, but he couldn’t help the feeling he’d been… scanned. Peculiar. Ian shrugged it off, parked the car, and then five people came out to see him. First, there was a man in military dress with piercing eyes. He assumed this was the head of the military. Then came another man, wearing the most peculiar tartan kilt. Probably a companion. Following that came two ladies, both wearing dresses, one carrying a camera. Peculiar, he hadn’t come here for a photoshoot. Finally, came a man in a black suit playing a musical instrument. Immediately, due to the oddity, he deduced this was the Doctor. 

“Doctor.” He stated. The Doctor immediately stopped playing and looked at Ian.

“How did you know it was me - you haven’t seen this me yet.” He asked.

“Well, with a dress sense like that and the oddity of playing a… is that a recorder?” Ian asked.

“Yes.” There was a moment of silence as Ian first got out and then him and the Doctor stared at each other. Then, the two embraced as they said hello.

“Good heavens Chesterton, how nice it is to see you again. Tell me, how far out were you from 1963?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh, you know, only 2 years. Better than anything you ever did. The nearest you ever got was 200 years in the future in the middle of a Dalek invasion. A little bit of error there, don’t you think?” Ian responded jokingly. The Doctor mumbled a little about 1963 as 1 inch tall before conceding the point. The others introduced themselves and then they went inside to try and figure out what to do next.

 

“Well Doctor? Anything?” The Brigadier asked. In front of the group, a list of every crime committed in the city in the past two weeks. Absolutely nothing seemed to match.

“Doctor, I’m wondering…” Ian asked.

“Chattering, I’m busy, can you tell Zoe or Jamie. Please.” The Doctor responded. Ian then turned, muttered about how the Doctor never changed, and then turned to Zoe.

“I’m wondering, there was this terrible, almost incapacitating din a few weeks back, and we all found ourselves unable to move, was that you?” Ian asked.

“Yes, it was these things called the Cybermen, they are humans but made of metal. Completely emotionless, they want all humans to be like them. They broadcast a signal through many pieces of electronics to hypnotise the human race to keep them out of the way as they took over.” Zoe responded.

“Oh, so in other words a normal day on the job for the Doctor, then.” Ian joked. Ian didn’t notice, as he laughed, the same metal rat watching him again.

 

“I’m telling you, Bill, they’re at it again. The ‘metal thieves’, stealing all your gems.”

“But that’s the point, Reg. They’re not stealing all my gems, they left a several-million pound diamond necklace while they took a basically worthless gold-plated chain. What robbers are they?”

“I dunno Bill, maybe you oughtta tell the Police?”

“Yeah, they’ll call me a nutcase. Anyway, I’ll be off Reg.”

“See ya Bill.”

 

Zoe scanned the list discarded by the Doctor. Suddenly, she noticed something, and grabbed a pen. She starred all robberies. By the time she’d made it to the end of the list, she had a paper littered with stars. Peculiar. Then she noticed another pattern: gold theft. Huh. Bizarre. Why would anyone just want Gold, especially when there were diamonds available too? She didn’t notice the bookshelf swinging open behind her. Suddenly, a gloved hand covered her mouth as she was dragged back, into the below.

 

“Brigadier, I’m telling you, I haven’t seen Jamie since Ian arrived. This could be serious, my companions are being taken, why couldn’t Jamie have been taken too?” The Doctor fumed as he marched through the corridor, Ian, Isobel, and the Brigadier following him. He turned the corner to the room where Zoe had been. All he saw was a piece of paper fluttering to the ground. He read the list.

“Of course, how did I miss this? Half the crimes are robberies, 95% of those gold items. But why would someone exclusively want gold. Zoe, what do you… Zoe?” The Doctor realised. He finally noticed the lack of Zoe in the room.

“Doctor, we’ve had Corporal Benton on the door guarding your companion since we left.” The Brigadier offered. Then, Isobel noticed a breeze. She applied a filter to her camera, took a picture, and then rushed out. A few minutes later, she returned with a picture showing a trail of metal dust and boot prints across the floor. The Doctor and the Brigadier huddled round the picture. Suddenly, Ian cried out “Help!” As a metal gloved hand pulled him back. The Brigadier let out a few rounds at the figure behind him as the Doctor looked on in horror. Ian was pulled back as the bookcase retracted into its normal location.

“No…” the Doctor breathed.

 

“Oi, where are you taking me!” Ian shouted. No reply. “What do you want with me?” No reply. “Why are you doing this?”

“You will become like… us. You will be... enhanced. You will be… upgraded.” The metal man intoned in a blank voice. Ian noted the pauses, almost like hesitation. What was this machine?

 

“Cybermen. Again.” The Doctor said miserably. Why hadn’t he seen it, the missing companions, the gold thefts. He held the letter in one hand, a solitary tear dotted on the page. The Brigadier took a step back, this was unlike him.

“Doctor, they’ll be alright. We’ll get them back, all of them will be fine.” Isobel comforted the Doctor. Inwardly, she also was distraught. Why hadn’t she told Zoe her feelings for her when she had the opportunity? And now… she was gone.

“Doctor, we’ll get all of your friends back, I will make it UNIT’s duty.” The Brigadier stated. Suddenly, a Cybermat, the same one that had been shadowing Ian, jumped onto the Doctors neck as the time lord was covered in blue flashes of electricity as he slumped to the ground.

**Next Time: Heart of Steel**


	3. Heart of Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review as I want to know what you think of cliffhangers like this one.

** Part 3 - Heart of Steel   
**

 

**Last Time:** “Cybermen. Again.” The Doctor said miserably. Why hadn’t he seen it, the missing companions, the gold thefts. He held the letter in one hand, a solitary tear dotted on the page. The Brigadier took a step back, this was unlike him.

“Doctor, they’ll be alright. We’ll get them back, all of them will be fine.” Isobel comforted the Doctor. Inwardly, she also was distraught. Why hadn’t she told Zoe her feelings for her when she had the opportunity? And now… she was gone.

“Doctor, we’ll get all of your friends back, I will make it UNIT’s duty.” The Brigadier stated. Suddenly, a Cybermat, the same one that had been shadowing Ian, jumped onto the Doctors neck as the time lord was covered in blue flashes of electricity as he slumped to the ground.

 

“Cyberunit 0003! Collect Dodo Chaplet.” The Cyberleader spoke in a monotone drone.

“I obey.” The cyberman replied. 

“Cyberunit 0002 reporting. I have the Doctor’s associate, named Ian Chesterton. The Doctor knows of our existence.” Said another.

“It is not a problem, he will come to us. Make sure the human female known as Victoria does not know he’s coming.” The Cyberleader replied.

“I obey. It is logical.”

 

The Brigadier opened fire, and the metal rat like creature became still. Corporal Benton entered, curious at the commotion.

“Sir, what’s going on? Where’s Mr Chesterton?” The corporal asked.

“Well, a cyberman took him. We thought we’d destroyed them, but evidently not.” The Brigadier responded. Isobel, meanwhile, was trying to resuscitate the Doctor, and wasn’t having much success. Until, that is, he sat up, muttering about a recorder.

“Hmmm, that would be a nice tune. Doot-doot-doot-dooooot. Brigadier, I think I’m going mad. Hold on, where are we? Oh of course, the cybermat, tried to electrocute me. Good thing I can feign death. Woo-hooo!” The Doctor said suddenly. The Brigadier looked incredulously at him before sighing and looking at Benton. He looked sympathetically back.

“Hmmm, now, where’s the sonic? No, not this (the recorder), or this (a bag of Jelly Babies), or this (a cricket ball), or even this (a chess piece, presumably from earlier). Ah, this is it! The sonic screwdriver.” The Doctor searched through his pockets while muttering aloud. He looked very closely at the bookshelf before finding a small metal lock. He pointed the sonic, and then went inside the tunnel that was revealed.

 

“Well, on tonight’s BBC News, the weird metal rat you’ve been seeing on the streets, and we have a scientist in to explain the awful din a few weeks ago. But first, the spree of robberies has come to a head today with peculiar metal men raiding jewellers. One man, named Bill Magdrie, spoke to us and said ‘It’s really pec’liar, really. I think ‘oo are gonna be confused, ‘cause I am too. What’s happened is that my gold has been taken while the diam’nds are st’ll there’. The police are currently investigating but urge the public not to be alarmed.”

 

The tunnel dripped, carved into the rock jaggedly as they went down and down and down. The Doctor lead, followed by Benton, Lethbridge-Stewart, and with Isobel bringing up the rear, stopping every few minutes to take a photo of a cool fossil or a sharp rock jutting out. The tunnel slowly narrowed until the four weren’t able to walk side by side any more. Then, the walls turned to metal and a throbbing filled their ears. The four stopped to breathe, they’d been walking for over an hour. They were thirsty, hot, and sweaty, and no closer to answers.

“How much further, Doctor?” Benton asked.

“I don’t know.” He replied.

“And what do we find at the other end, Doctor?” The Brigadier asked.

“Presumably, the Cybermen’s base of operations.” He responded. The four then resumed their march, but it wasn’t long before they entered a laboratory. There were instruments on every wall, and then on one wall, was chained…

 

“Victoria!” The Doctor exclaimed. He rushed to her and immediately set about releasing her. She was knocked out, and collapsed almost immediately when she was released.

“Doctor… Doctor. Please, help me.” She mumbled, slowly coming round. Meanwhile, Isobel wondered round the room, taking photos of everything. “What is this place?” She asked.

“Presumably where the Cybermen… convert humans to their own. But where are the others?” The Doctor asked. Victoria, finally awake, responded.

“They took them, I was originally in a different room. Oh Doctor, I’m so scared. Please Doctor, save me! I want to go home.” She cried, sobbing with every word. The Doctor could see she’d had a nasty experience.

“Listen,” He said, “I’m going to leave you with the Brigadier for a moment while I investigate.”

“Ms Waterfield, it’s Lethbridge-Stewart, do you remember me?” The Brigadier said as the Doctor looked around. After a few minutes, he went to Isobel and said “Well, I don’t think this is a place for full conversion. Presumably these Cybermen are running on empty. Instead of taking organic parts and replacing them, they’re merely locking the body in a metal suit and then putting emotional inhibitors and obedience chips in. Primitive but effective, and almost as good. A short-term solution, until they’ve taken over and have the materials. There mustn’t be many left.”

“Well, where are they?” Isobel asked, snapping a photo of the handles of the inhibitor.

“I don’t know, I really don’t know. But this worries me. A lot.” The Doctor responded. He went to a panel and tinkered with it. A door slid open, showing the way to a central control room.

“Come along everyone.” The Doctor said as they all went through the door.

 

“Ah, there you are.” The Doctor said to the Cyberleader. Seven cybermen stood around. They all rattled off their numbers.

“I am Cyberunit 0001, former designation IMF.”

“I am Cyberunit 0002, former designation BW.”

“I am Cyberunit 0003, former designation BJ.”

“I am Cyberunit 0004, former designation PJ.”

“I am Cyberunit 0005, former designation DC.”

“I am Cyberunit 0006, former designation JM.”

“I am Cyberunit 0007, former designation IC.”

“I am Cyberleader, former designation ZH.”

“So,” the Doctor said, “ all of you are former humans. Well, Cyberleader, where are our friends?”

“They are… occupied.” The Cyberleader said. The Doctor seemed in thought for a moment, before turning to one of the Cybermen.

“Which one are you then?” He asked.

“I am cyberunit 0006, former designation JM. I became a Cyberman 2 hours 19 minutes ago.” It responded. A look of absolute horror passed over the Doctor’s face as he realised something before saying desperately “Play clips relating to me in these Cybermen’s memory banks.”

“I made some cocoa and got engaged.” The Aztec city.

“One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back.” Earth, 2164.

“Doctor… Who… Is… Required… Bring… Him… Here…” WOTAN.

“Emotions, love, pride, hate, fear, have you no emotions, sir?” Snowcap base.

“There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things.” The moonbase.

“They wanted superior intellects. That’s why they made the trap so complicated.” Telos.

“Logic, my dear Zoe, merely enables one to be wrong with authority.” The wheel in space. The Doctor looked horrified, and then the Brigadier asked what all that meant.

“They’ve converted them. BW - Barbara Wright. BJ - Ben Jackson. PJ - Polly Jackson. DC - Dodo Chaplet. JM - Jamie McCrimmon. IC - Ian Chesterton. They converted them into Cybermen.” The Doctor looked round the room as he spoke. Isobel, the Brigadier, the Corporal, and Victoria all held horrified faces.

“But there’s one thing I don’t understand. You converted those six into Cybermen. Where’s Zoe?” The Doctor asked. Cyberunit 0004, formerly Ben, responded “Cyberleaders need superior intellect and intelligence. Logic does not enable one to be wrong. The correct amount of intelligence was found in Zoe Heriot. She became the Cyberleader.”

“Now you understand, Doctor. Cyberunit 0006, formerly Jamie McCrimmon,” the Cyberleader said, “kill him.”

And so this was how it ends. The Doctor strangled by one of his greatest friends while his others were now emotionless monsters.

**Next Time: The Emotion Connection**


	4. The Emotion Connection

** Part 4 - The Emotion Connection **

 

**Last Time:** The Doctor looked horrified, and then the Brigadier asked what all that meant.

“They’ve converted them. BW - Barbara Wright. BJ - Ben Jackson. PJ - Polly Jackson. DC - Dodo Chaplet. JM - Jamie McCrimmon. IC - Ian Chesterton. They converted them into Cybermen.” The Doctor looked round the room as he spoke. Isobel, the Brigadier, the Corporal, and Victoria all held horrified faces.

“But there’s one thing I don’t understand. You converted those six into Cybermen. Where’s Zoe?” The Doctor asked. Cyberunit 0004, formerly Ben, responded “Cyberleaders need superior intellect and intelligence. Logic does not enable one to be wrong. The correct amount of intelligence was found in Zoe Heriot. She became the Cyberleader.”

“Now you understand, Doctor. Cyberunit 0006, formerly Jamie McCrimmon,” the cyberleader said, “kill him.”

And so this was how it ends. The Doctor strangled by one of his greatest friends while his others were now emotionless monsters.

 

“Jamie, please don’t. Jamie!” Victoria cried, desperately. Amazingly, Jamie stopped. Victoria took a tentative step towards him.

“I do not... understand. Why did I… stop?” Jamie asked.

“Jamie, it’s because whatever they’ve done to you, you can resist it. Fight it Jamie, fight it!” The Doctor said.

“I… must… fight…” Jamie said, and the Doctor could’ve sworn he heard a hint of scot in his voice.

“Increase power to inhibitor unit 0006.” The Cyberleader stated. And his resistance was crushed.

“Zoe, please! Listen to me! You can resist! Please!” The Doctor begged.

“No,” she intoned emotionlessly, “I have achieved the ultimate form, the logicians paradise.”

“Ms Heriot, please!” The Brigadier stated.

“Convert him. Units 0001 and 0004, take him to be converted. He will make a good cybermen.” The Cyberleader said. The Brigadier was dragged back helplessly into the dark. The Doctor could do nothing than wait, then just a few minutes later, three Cybermen plodded out.

“Cyberunit 0008, former designation AGLS. I have been converted into the ultimate form.”

“D’you know, if I didn’t know better, I’d call that… pride. Have you got emotions still?” the Doctor.

“We have no need of emotions. You will become like us.” The Cyberleader said. “We have no need for pride, or fear, or hate, or love.”

“No need for love?” Victoria said. “Well, if this is the last thing I say, let it be this. Jamie McCrimmon, I love you.” And then all hell broke loose.

 

Cyberunit 0006 collapsed. Then, the front plate cracked open.

“Emergency! Emergency! Cyberunit 0006 is malfunctioning. Emergency!” The Cyberleader cried. But it was too late. The Doctor worked free from a Cyberman’s grip and helped free Jamie. He was weak, but free.

“Doctor,” he muttered, “they… converted me into a metal beastie. How did they do tha’, Doctor.”

“Not now Jamie, you’re alright.” The Doctor spoke comfortingly. Meanwhile, Isobel was making her way towards the Cyberleader.

“Zoe Heriot. I know you’re in there.” Isobel said, a tear streaming down her face. “Zoe Heriot. Did you ever wonder why I took so many pictures of you? It’s because you were so beautiful. So brilliant. Zoe Heriot, I love you. I love you Zoe Heriot, and that is the truth!” There was silence for a moment, before a confusing sound from the Cyberleader. It almost sounded like… crying?

“What… have… I… become? What… have… I… done?” She said. And then it happened. The top cracked open and the sides peeled away, and Zoe Heriot fell out.

 

Isobel grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Zoe briefly reciprocated but then pulled away.

“I have an idea,” She said, before asking, “I’m too weak, break those three wires, and then put me back in. That will remove the emotional inhibitor and keep me like myself while hooking me back into the system.”

“But why, Zoe?” Isobel asked as she complied.

“Because then I can do this.” Zoe said as she returned into the metal shell and her Cyberleader voice returned.

“ALL UNITS WILL POWER DOWN OBEDIENCE CIRCUITS AND EMOTIONAL INHIBITORS!” Zoe said as the Cyberleader. Immediately the other Cybermen shook and shuddered like something inside was trying to escape. Then, one by one, they metal suits fell to pieces as the Doctor’s companions were returned to normality. Barbara and Ian embraced each other as Dodo fought free. The Brigadier slowly shook himself down as Ben and Polly fell, dazed to the floor. In the end, the only one not affected was unit 0001, the only survivor from the invasion. But the Corporal had an answer to that, and grabbed a Cyberman’s gun. He fired three shots, and the Cyberman crumpled to the floor. Zoe sprang free among the smoke and carnage and leapt into Isobel’s arms. Victoria kissed a still-dazed Jamie. 

“Quick, everybody out! I set the computer to destruct in 3 minutes. Everybody out!” Zoe cried. Everyone fled out along a random tunnel, and found themselves on the platform of Baker Street tube station.

 

One hour later, Barbara, Dodo, Ben, Polly, Victoria, Jamie, Zoe, Benton, the Brigadier, Isobel, and the Doctor all sat around the table in UNIT headquarters drinking tea. Ian came in with a tea and a cocoa, sat down, and then gave the cocoa to Barbara. The Doctor just smiled.

“Ian, why do I have cocoa?” Barbara asked?

“Well, cocoa, fitting for an _ Aztec  _ goddess, isn’t it?” Ian responded. Barbara thought for a moment before a look of joy passed over her face.

“Oh Ian, yes I will, I will, of course I’ll marry you!” Barbara cried out in joy.

“Ah, it’s always good to see true love playing out.” Isobel said to Zoe.

“Fancy another photoshoot?” Zoe asked, slightly suggestively.

“Yes Ms Heriot, why not. I would like that… very much.” Isobel said, and the two burst out in giggles.

“Look at those two, utterly besotted with each other.” Victoria said as she kissed Jamie on the nose. He was still a little dazed, but smiled. Then, he frowned.

“Victoria, I dinnae think we’ll work. I don’t want to stay here, but I love you.” Jamie said, sadly.

“Well, you can ask the Doctor to come back here some time.” Victoria said, slightly desperately.

“That would be nice.” Jamie said hopefully.

“Ben Jackson, we are going to have a nice drink when we get home.” Polly said.

“I agree. Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Polly?” Ben asked lovingly.

“Doctor, what have you been doing with yourself since, you know, WOTAN and all that. I’m sorry for that, by the way. Polly filled me in on the mess I helped cause.” Dodo said.

“It’s alright Dodo, you weren’t fully in control of yourself. It was WOTAN’s fault, not yours. Besides, I defeated it in the end, didn’t I.” The Doctor comforted.

“I tell you what, Benton, I reckon it’s time for you to get a promotion.” The Brigadier said.

“Really sir?” The Corporal replied.

“Yes, I think so. Sergeant Benton has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

 

“Well everyone, we must be off.” The Doctor said.

“Okay, Doc, but do you just wanna beat me at chess again?” Jamie asked.

“No! Well… maybe. Possibly. Zoe, are you alright.?” The Doctor denied. Zoe was visibly a little sad.

“Yeah, I guess. It’s that I kind of wanted to stay with Isobel for a little bit.” Zoe responded, a little glum.

“Well, I’m sure that she can come with us for a bit, if she wants to?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh yes, I’d love it Doctor!” Isobel said enthusiastically. The Doctor, Zoe, Jamie, and Isobel all bid their farewells and then wound their way through the streets of London to the TARDIS. They entered, and Isobel was so stunned she forgot to take pictures for a moment.

“It’s… it’s bigger on… on the inside! That’s marvellous!” Isobel said. The Doctor replied “Yes, it is. Now, where do you want to go first?”

**Next Time: The Living Game**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode will be in a different story and will be published ln satrday. Please review.


End file.
